


Let's Wake Up

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Derek Hale, Gay Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morning, relationship, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Sometimes people really do enjoy the morning of the day.





	Let's Wake Up

Stiles loves the mornings.

It’s the beginning of each day, the first instance for any possibility. Hopeful and peaceful and sometimes even lovely. 

They both have work to get to in a couple of hours. But since they’re both on the same kind of schedule, a little free time plus breakfast is a luxury they can enjoy together. 

Their apartment is big enough for the two of them and it is completely home. Its manageable, it’s got a home-y presence, they don’t want to live in any other place but here. 

Inside the bedroom, Derek grunts deeply next to Stiles as they rise up from the bed that had given them comfort the night before and now beckons them back to it. As they both stand Derek lazily but somehow firmly grabs hold of Stiles and they both share a deep unrelenting kiss.

“Morning,” Stiles says, his first word of the new day, a sated smile already on his face.

“Good to see you,” Derek teases quietly, warmly. 

They go to the bathroom and commence a routine, readying themselves for the impending start of the work-day. Stiles begins shaving while Derek undresses and hops in the glass shower. 

Through the mirror, Stiles looks at Derek, the silver razor paused in his grip. Derek’s tanned, bare body is on full display.

And wet.

Stiles feels himself hardening up from how thoroughly built Derek is. His biceps are thick and strong and between them is a strapping manful chest. As Derek turns around his limp cock gently cuts through the shower air. Stiles takes a glimpse at Derek’s gorgeous round ass, then gazes nonstop at his supremely powerful backside, an incomparable image unlike anything that exists or ever did. 

Derek turns himself back around and sees Stiles is still looking. He’s always been the more perceptible one in the relationship. 

“Would you care to join me?” Derek asks, the smallest grin present on his face, which means more than the world coming from him, a stoic, protective man who knows how to let go for the one man he loves completely. 

Work can always wait for a little bit; the more important priorities must always be set and attended to first. 

Stiles finishes shaving and cleans up his face, drops the rest of his clothes, then opens the shower door and stands in front of Derek. Two men standing bare-skinned before each other, both completely willing in every way for the other. The beginning of something they already know. 

Yeah, Stiles truly loves the mornings.


End file.
